


Co-Write #2

by Artio, Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artio/pseuds/Artio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP arguing over something extremely stupid, then Person A saying “Just shut up.” And B gives them that really cocky half-grin before saying “Make me.” So A grabs the drawstrings of B’s hoodie, pulling them really close, to the point where there lips are brushing, and B’s face flushes completely. Bonus: This is their first almost-kiss, and double bonus if A is usually the one to back down when they get too close to B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Write #2

"Adam, do you always have to be such a contrary piece of shit?" Brad demanded, hands on his hips. 

"Yeah, because it makes you mad and you're cute when you're mad," Adam fired back, smirking triumphantly when Brad frowned at him.

"You are ridiculous; why am I in a band with you when you can't be fucking reasoned with?"

"Because you love me so much?" Adam suggested with a giggle, and Brad rolled his eyes and sighed long sufferingly.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Hey c'mon you know you wouldn't be in this band if it wasn't for me anyway." Adam bragged.

"Trust me, I know. You only tell me every time we fight."

Adam seemed a little upset by that wording. "It's not a fight, it's a playful argument." 

"Besides, I probably could've been in any band I wanted." Brad continued.

Now he had his attention. "But I got you first. We both wanted to be in a band together. Right?" It was less of a question and more Adam wanting to be reassured he was correct.

"You got me first? Dude you make me sound like I'm an object or something."

"Yeah I got you first. You're my bassist. Can't I be proud of the fact that you wouldn't play bass if it weren't for me?"

"No you can't because you're an arrogant asshole," Brad countered. "I should just fucking leave."

Adams eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I will."

"No fuck you, you can't leave me!"

"Are you too worried I'd find some place better?" Brad said it like a threat.

"There isn't a place better." He had to admit Adam did have a point, at least from the popularity side of things. "Not for you, there isn't."

"You don't know that. In fact, neither of us know that because I've never been anywhere else. Maybe I should just, y'know, spread my wings for once." 

Adam gave a short laugh and brought back that arrogant tone of his. "You wouldn't."

And now Brad had had enough of Adams shit. He got right up in the vocalists face, taking hold of his hoodie to haul him closer. 

"If you fucking keep this act up, I totally will leave and you won't do anything about it."

Even though he was thrown off balance, Adam didn't back down. "I don't think you will."

"Just shut up." Brad growled.

Adam relaxed into Brad's shaky grip with his best shit-eating grin "Make me."

Brad growled and tightened his grip on Adam's sweater, watching the singer's grin falter slightly. Usually, Brad was the calm, forgiving one and Adam the rigid, stubborn one, even in non-band related debates, and watching Adam flounder when Brad was the one being stubborn was quite fun.

"What would you do if I made you shut up, huh Adam? What would you even do?"

"You couldn't make me shut up. You never could." But Adam sounded...unsure, and Brad noticed that his face was flushed slightly.

Interesting...

Just to test it, Brad stepped a little closer, watching for Adam's reaction.

He was not disappointed.

Adam quickly turned a noticeable shade of pink. Even more uncharacteristic for the overconfident singer was his unsteady voice. "W-what are you doing?"

"Seeing something." It didn't escape Brad that Adam's eyes kept darting from his eyes to his lips.

Going from almost yelling to so close and quiet was definitely affecting Adam. He nervously swallowed before asking his next question. "Like, uh, like what?" 

Now it was Brad's turn to give a little smirk. "Like how much more pink you can get." 

"Wh-what?!" By now, Adam was quite a nice shade of red, eyes wide in shock. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. A little nervous are we?" 

"You fuckin wish," Adam was quick to shoot back, nervous stutter still present in his voice. 

"You're stammering and turning red." Brad pressed a little closer, this time making sure his hips were nudging Adams. "You got a crush on me Gontier?"

Adam desperately tried to regain his composure, but Brad could feel him squirm. "You know that I, uh, don't get crushes."

It was too hard for Brad to hold back his laugh."You're not that good of a liar." He shook his head. "Besides, you didn't answer my question."

For once, Adam had nothing to say back. 

And that was all Brad needed. He gave Adam a gentle shove away and taunted him. "Hey, made you shut up!"

"Wait what, no come back here you dick, I wasn't finished fighting with you!" Brad grinned lazily and stepped up to Adam again, this time so close that their mouths were just barely brushing. 

"Oh I think I won," he murmured, eyes flicking down to Adams mouth teasingly. "And I think I got my answer," he added when Adam made a surprised little noise at his closeness. "You have a massive schoolgirl crush on me; you are bright red, don't even try to lie to me Gontier."

"Do not." Adam mumbled, sounding like he was giving up. There was no way he'd ever win with his own body working against him. 

"Y'know, you could just admit it and make it easier on yourself." Brad offered, but he knew Adam wouldn't take it. He was still too arrogant, even when practically trapped. "Or do you want me to make you admit it?"

Adam tried tempting him. "You couldn't make me." 

Brad rolled his eyes.

"You are so fucking stubborn." And he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Adams mouth, just a small gentle one, barely brushing his lips over Adams. "You're so caught up in yourself and this dumb fight that you don't even realize that I might like you too. To be honest, I don't remember what we were fighting about."

"I don't either," Adam admitted eventually. "But I'll fight with you again if that means you'll kiss me again." Brad groaned loudly.

"You idiot, all you need to do is ask."

 


End file.
